The use of computer controlled central call centers that employ automatic call distribution (“ACD”) platforms has grown greatly. Such systems are particularly useful in customer service centers and product support lines. An ACD platform functions to receive incoming calls and then manages and routes those calls in an appropriate fashion. In one form of call center, an ACD platform will receive an incoming call and then forward the call to the next available operator. This may be done, for example, to manage operator work load or distribute calls more evenly. In another system an ACD platform may prompt the caller with certain questions that assists in managing the call. Through the responses to these prompts the ACD platform may further refine where to send the call.
The ACD platform may work in conjunction with a voice command platform (“VCP”) to accomplish the prompts discussed above. A voice command platform allows the system to engage in interactive voice and/or DTMF communication with a caller. One such VCP is an Interactive Voice Response Unit (“IVRU”). Other types of VCP's also exists, including VXML based platforms. These platforms generally include a processor, data storage and a communication interface. The communication interface provides a link for communication with a caller. The data storage unit includes logic executable by the processor to play prerecorded voice prompts to a caller, to receive the callers responses and to process the call according to those responses. This processing can include many things including passing the call to another prompt, passing the call to a response recorded message or passing the call to an operator for handling.
Often, especially when the call is directed to an operator, an ACD platform will pass a call to a queue of phone calls waiting for operator assistance. The operator then receives the calls in the order in which they are placed in the queue. As a result, when call traffic is heavy, a caller can be in the queue for a significant amount of time before receiving operator assistance.